


Our Lives

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Breakfast, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort Food, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Food, Food Issues, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, IHOP, Light Angst, Lunch, Memes, Pancakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Memes, Twins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: On the way home from a hockey practice, Alfred and Matthew get into a pretty interesting, deep conversation... And they end with going to get pancakes. Real family bonding.Oneshot/drabble





	Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lunch

Alfred was walking his twin brother Mattie home hockey practice. Why? Because he was a freakin' good brother, that's why! It was around noon on a Saturday; and damn, Matt was competitive when it came to hockey. And only when it came to that, it really seemed.

If anyone asked, Alfred would say that he was older, or at the very least that they were the same age. In reality, Matthew was the older one, but shh. Don't burst his bubble.

"So Matt," Alfred chirped cheerfully, draping an arm around his brother. They were opposites, but they still loved each other. "What are we doing?"

Matthew looked at him with a solemn, straight face -- his eyebrows were even scrunched up together in a little frown. "Wasting our lives."

"... I meant for lunch, bro."

"Oh." Matthew paused, before shrugging. Oh well. He could be dark, a little bit. But deep down that was one of his biggest fears. And sometimes he wished Al was more serious, or at least more considerate...

"When do we have to be back?" Al asked, seemingly not affected. Matthew sighed. Some things never changed.

"In a few hours..."

"Great!" He grinned at him. "IHOP sound good to you?"

Now Matthew did smile. He could be proven wrong sometimes too; his brother really did care. "It sounds perfect, Al."

And they walked off and ate pancakes together.


End file.
